


Главное — хвост

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на XXXmas по заявке Хизер и Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Sexy Sandie. — Взбучка. — Сосед кое-что знает. — Карта толерантности. — Дженсен отправляется в путь._

Ее звали Сэнди, если верить татуировке на плече. Сэнди стояла возле клетки, смотрела с  любопытством, Дженсен знал этот взгляд. Его задача — превратить любопытство в сочувствие, а сочувствие — в деньги. Или лучше так: из любопытства — сделать возбуждение, за возбуждение такие дамочки платят больше. Эй, крошка, посмотри на меня! Ты сексуальная, а я еще сексуальнее. Дженсен старательно растягивает губы — он называет это оскалом, босс, Большой Джеф, манящей улыбкой. Девица, Сэнди, подходит ближе. Дженсен играет мускулами, девица облизывает губы. Опускает взгляд ниже, еще ниже — и самое интересное, Дженсен никогда точно не знает, на что именно они смотрят — на член или на хвост? Одна из них, это было, кажется, три недели назад, сказала ему перед началом изматывающего постельного кувырканья: «Знаешь, прямо глаза разбегаются. Хрен у тебя такой же классный, как и хвост» Она заплатила ему вдесятеро больше, чем за билет на обычную дневную программу, треть он отдал Большому Джефу. Интересно, сколько готова выложить Сэнди? У нее чистое личико, хорошая кожа, возможно, гены не подкачали, или хватает денег на натуральные продукты и фильтры для воды. Самому Дженсену с генами повезло гораздо больше, чем с деньгами. На Сэнди платье, которое выглядит новым — это не перешивка из старого тряпья и не выцветший один-наряд-для-выходного-дня, который по будням лежит в коробке и кормит моль. Сэнди похожа на девочку из хорошей семьи, немного бунтарку — татуировка, ее интерес к дженсенову шоу. Но главное, Сэнди выглядит очень, очень платежеспособной. Дженсен улыбнулся еще шире, всем своим видом обещая длинную, жаркую, может быть, немного грязную, но уж точно необычную ночь. Такие ночные эскапады — просто другая сторона его заработка, не имеющая ничего общего с любовью, мало общего с сексом и много — с одним большим бесконечным унижением.

Сэнди ждала продолжения, ладно, покажем товар поближе. Дженсен повернулся к девице задом, спустил штаны, чтобы она видела, откуда растет хвост, и (заставил себя вспомнить — думать — о стоящем в подполе пустом ящике для продуктов, о прохудившихся башмаках, и деньгах, которые задолжал Даниль) закрутил бедрами, старательно, интенсивно-непристойно. И промахнулся — девица оказалась из брезгливых. В один миг любопытство в ее взгляде сменилось испугом, затем отвращением, и — нет-нет, пожалуйста, нет, только без шума! — но она завизжала. Громко, на всю территорию. От других вольеров и павильонов ринулись на крик зеваки, столпились у его клетки. Вот какая-то толстая мамаша закрывает своему ребенку глаза, на лице написано, что сейчас кинется жаловаться управляющему. И если хоть один из сегодняшних посетителей потребует обратно деньги за билет, не видать Дженсену не только «ночных премиальных», но и обычных дневных грошей. Это значит, снова на ужин жидкая соседская похлебка. Дженсен натянул штаны и устало сел прямо на землю, привалившись к ограждению вольера. Какой-то мальчишка бросил сквозь прутья горсть орехов, а потом пребольно дернул за высунувшийся наружу кончик хвоста.

Сэнди бросается прочь, и разве можно ее винить? Это как раз нормальная реакция, думает Дженсен, и нормальная девушка, в отличие от тех похотливых дамочек с их извращенными фантазиями. Да он сам частенько переходил на другую сторону улицы, завидев впереди какого-нибудь уродца.

Под конец дневной смены заявился сам Большой Джеф, сообщил, что Дженсен вместе с Майком должны заменить прогульщика-Джима в Шатре. Выступать в Шатре Дженсену даже нравилось, по крайней мере, это всего два часа действия против восьми часов пустого сидения в клетке, но сегодня? Он вымотался, проголодался, замерз, в ботинках хлюпало да еще оцарапал обо что-то хвост. Но отказаться все равно нельзя — во взгляде Большого Джефа читалось, что тот уже знает о дневном происшествии. И единственное, что может спасти Дженсена от головомойки — отличное выступление.

...Черт, кажется, он порвал казенный костюм.

***

От холода зуб на зуб не попадал. Прохладный и вполне терпимый вечер за время представления выродился в ледяную ночь. Дженсен весь продрог, пока добежал от Шатра: из самого центра парка, получается, до деревянного вагончика администрации у входа на территорию. В вагончике горел свет. В ответ на стук изнутри рявкнули, чтобы он заканчивал морозить зад, и Дженсен ужом проскользнул в кабинет Большого Джефа (ну как, кабинет — крохотная комнатушка, занавеской отгороженная от кассы, в пару раз меньше его вольера), закрыл за собой хлипкую дверь и примостился на кривом табурете, обхватив себя за плечи. Большой Джеф глянул на него исподлобья, словно оценивая, и, кряхтя, наклонился, чтобы достать откуда-то из-под стола здоровенную бутыль и две жестяные кружки. Плеснул в обе по изрядной порции мутной жидкости, потом поставил одну перед Дженсеном.

— Пей.

В нос ударил сивушный запах — да так, что слезы на глаза навернулись. Дженсен осторожно поднес кружку ко рту и, зажмурившись, отхлебнул. И, конечно, тут же подавился. Самогон наипаршивейшего разлива ободрал горло и, огненным шаром прокатившись по пищеводу, взорвался в желудке, но, когда Дженсен откашлялся и снова мог дышать, он почувствовал, что внутри — да и в комнате тоже — сделалось ощутимо теплее.

А Большой Джеф тем временем уговорил вторую и со стуком отставил кружку в сторону. Смотрел он хмуро, и Дженсен приготовился к разносу.

— Три клиента сдали билеты назад, четверо пообещали накатать жалобу в префектуру, казенный костюм надо отдавать в штопку, это значит, что «Хвостатого шутника» мы не сможем показывать неделю. И весь этот убыток — за один сегодняшний день!

— Я могу сам заштопать, — прошептал Дженсен, уставясь на выщербленную столешницу. Но Большой Джеф его не слушал.

— За один день! А где же, доход, мать твою?! Где доход? Ты знаешь, я позволяю тебе шебуршиться с этими дамочками, когда это не во вред бизнесу. — Когда это наполняет мой карман, перевел про себя Дженсен. — А сегодня это было во вред! — Большой Джеф резко придвинул кружку и бутыль. Осушил одним глотком, утер губы, крякнул довольно и продолжил: — А потом ты просто сел в углу, как апатичное унылое мудачье, и все посетители проходили мимо, потому что они хотят видеть шоу, а не твою личную трагедию! Они хотят видеть твое уродство, а не твой стриженый затылок и тем более не твой голый зад. Они хотят видеть, как ты двигаешься, лезешь на стенку, отгоняешь оводов, бегаешь за своим хвостом, наконец. Вот за что они платят!

…Дженсен молчал и слушал, все больше горбясь на неудобном сидении и разглядывая затейливый узор из царапин и отметин на полу. Большой Джеф пил и отчитывал его, все больше входя в раж.

— Я ведь восьмой квадрат прошел, — прогремел Большой Джеф, и Дженсен обрадовался. Все знали — если босс заговорил про армейское прошлое, значит, конец взбучки близко. Сейчас вспыхнет, вспомнит молодость — и выгонит распекаемого взашей, чтобы зайтись над своими медалями пьяными сентиментальными слезами. — Только это для вас восьмой квадрат, а для нас — бойня! Что ты об этом знаешь, сучонок? Что ты знаешь о войне? Сидишь в своей клетке, жрешь свою пайку хлеба, моей, вот этой самой красной кровушкой для тебя и таких, как ты, выродков, заработанную. — Он снова хлебнул из кружки, задохнулся, лицо покраснело от натуги. Дженсен подскочил помочь, но Большой Джеф только махнул на него рукой — мол, вали отсюда — и Дженсен, конечно, не заставил просить дважды.

Было уже поздно, поэтому он решил рискнуть и отправиться домой короткой дорогой. Она была опасней, шла по тем окраинным улицам, что  любили выбирать для своих прогулок городские банды, да не те банды, которых волновал только твой кошелек, а идейные, которых волновала чистота твоего генокода. Стараясь держаться неосвещенных закоулков, Дженсен огородами пробрался к дому.

Прямо у входа в его жилище, вытянув ноги на лестницу, а спиной привалившись к двери, спал какой-то бездомный. Дженсен оттащил его в сторону и прошел внутрь. Через пару минут, подумав, вернулся, стащил с неожиданного гостя ботинки, оставив взамен свои, и накрыл ветошью. Чтоб спалось теплее. А отстающую подошву пусть веревочкой подвяжет, бродяге, в отличие от Дженсена, выглядеть прилично необязательно.

***

Чад кашлял всю ночь. То надсадно, с рвущимися из тщедушной груди хрипами — Дженсен подскакивал, совал платок утереться, кружку с водой, придерживал за плечи, чтобы Чад мог напиться, затем ложился обратно — то тихо, едва слышно, в подушку, а, может, в одеяло или в свой кулак, полупридушенно, чтобы не разбудить, чтобы дать соседу хоть немного поспать — но Дженсен все равно просыпался, только не подходил, иначе Чад начинал ругаться. Он просто лежал, смотрел, как дрожат на потолке тени от веток, и думал, что близится кризис. Под утро, когда черный свет за окном (когда в последний раз кто-то видел луну или, там, звезды? кажется, год, три месяца и пару недель назад…) сменился серым, Дженсен не выдержал. Собравшись, он подошел к кровати — Чад наконец-то заснул, лежал спокойно, сложив руки поверх одеяла, и тихонько посапывал. Дженсен осторожно разжал ему пальцы и вытянул окровавленный платок, с протянутой вдоль стены веревки снял другой, свежевыстиранный, и положил на подушку. До работы надо было успеть забежать к Джесс за отваром; хоть и ненадолго, а все равно Чаду от него становится лучше.

На пороге их дома лежал окоченевший труп, споткнувшись о который, Дженсен упал и пребольно рассек ладонь о камень. Труп был тяжелый, куда тяжелее, чем вчерашний бродяга весил при жизни, так что пришлось повозиться, оттаскивая его с дороги. Но, видимо, сегодня был счастливый день — Дженсену повезло, он успел застать Джесс дома.

Когда он вернулся, Чад уже проснулся и, умытый и более-менее бодрый, сидел на застеленной кровати. Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ на пожелание доброго утра.

— На, пей. — Дженсен снял крышку и сунул ему в руки фляжку, из горлышка которой поднимался пар. — Только осторожно, не обожгись.

Чад принюхался к содержимому, благодарно кивнул и принялся за отвар, прихлебывая его мелкими глоточками. Дженсен с удовлетворением увидел, как по мере питья румянец — нормальный, здоровый румянец, а не красные лихорадочные пятна — возвращается на щеки друга, как Чад прочищает горло и потягивается, распрямляя плечи и скрюченную грудную клетку.

— Ну, я пошел. — Тихое «подожди» нагнало его у самой двери. — Давай вечером, а? Ты же знаешь, Большой Джеф не любит опозданий, а мы с ним и так…

— Я должен тебе кое-то сообщить.

Дженсен отпустил дверную ручку и нехотя вернулся обратно.

— Садись, — сказал Чад.

— Приятель, две минуты, — предупредил Дженсен, но все-таки придвинул стул и сел. Он прикинул, что, если пойти короткой дорогой (хоть и не хотелось страшно, к чему искушать судьбу второй день подряд?), то можно выгадать с четверть часа.

В принципе, Дженсен догадывался, о чем пойдет речь — сейчас Чад будет его благодарить, путано и многословно, как всегда. И морализаторствовать. Он знал, что Дженсен терпеть не может Джесс. Джесс, по мнению Дженсена, была склочной уродиной — мерзкий характер, горб, наросты на лице… Одна из самых страшных мутантов, что ему встречались. Говорят, она приехала с Севера, а все знают, что там-то эта хрень и началась. Джесс была жалкой, и ее вид все время напоминал Дженсену о собственной неполноценности. Да, он не очень-то любил людей, потому что люди не любили таких, как он, но «своих» — мутантов — Дженсен не любил еще больше; они внушали ему отвращение. Он сам внушал себе отвращение. Но вот по мнению Чада, Джесс была всего лишь несчастной и не очень привлекательной женщиной, к таким, считал он, надо проявлять терпимость и сочувствие. Жалость. Соответственно, Дженсена Чад тоже жалел, и жалость эта была Дженсену неприятна. До того, как он узнал, что Чад болен чахоткой, Дженсен вообще не сильно верил всей его болтовне, думая, что тот не знает, что несет, и присочиняет про страдания. Потом узнал — и решил, что болезнь в какой-то мере ставит их на одну доску. Благодарности и призывы относиться к себе и прочим мутантам лучше слушать, впрочем, все равно не хотелось.

— Спасибо, — сказал Чад, и Дженсен уже приготовился было пробормотать «да ладно» и сорваться с места, но следующие слова оказались неожиданными: — Вчера ко мне приходил Джошуа. — Джошуа тоже был из их тусовки уродцев. Большой Джеф звал его работать в Шатре, но тот отказался, жил со своей девчонкой, подрабатывал в лавке, малевал на досуге невразумительные картинки. — И он принес мне вот это. — Чад отвернулся и достал из-под подушки лист бумаги, не очень большой, пара ладоней в длину и ширину, изрядно замусоленный. Он протянул его Дженсену, и тот сначала не понял, это была карта, не очень хорошая выполненная, линии кое-где расплылись, ни сгибах бумага протерлась… а потом он вдруг осознал — и задохнулся, осознал — и чуть не выронил лист из рук, осознал — и прошептал:

— Это же не…

— Вообще-то, она самая и есть, — с улыбкой ответил Чад.

Ее называли картой толерантности. О ее существовании ходили легенды. Романтики верили, что она есть, и грезили, что рано или поздно попадет к ним в руки; циники говорили, что не верят, но в глубине души грезили о том же. Собственно, больше в их мире мечтать было не о чем. Мифическая карта представлялась куда реальнее законопроектов префектуры. Карта, по слухам, показывала размеченные области, где мутанты были уравнены в правах с обычными людьми, области, где к мутантам относились то-ле-рант-но — и даже области, где людей совсем не осталось. Большая часть их лежала за Барьером — длиннющей полосой заброшенных и зараженных земель — но редкие островки встречались и на Севере, и на Западе, и даже на Юге страны. Никто не мог точно ответить, как обитателям этих  мест удается стоять против всего мира, большая часть сходилась на том, что соседям там просто плевать друг на друга, остальные мечтали, что обитатели сумели друг с другом договориться. На этих землях, в этих коммунах — был Рай. Те, кто уходили на его поиски, никогда не возвращались, и все мутанты — циники ли, романтики ли — верили или хотели верить, что искатели свой Рай нашли. Вот только Дженсен никогда не думал, что такое сокровище, как эта карта, попадет к нему в руки.

…он осознал — и испугался.

— Срань господня, — сказал Дженсен и дрожащими руками убрал бумагу обратно под подушку. — Ты соображаешь, что творишь, Чад? Зачем ты ее взял?! Обысков не было уже два месяца, а это значит…

— Да, — прервал его Чад. — Джошуа думает, что обыск будет сегодня или завтра, поэтому он принес карту мне. Он совсем плох. Он понимает, что не рискнет пойти по ней. Но ты — совсем другое дело. Вряд ли с обыском придут раньше заката, есть время собраться.

Дженсен растерянно посмотрел на него, потом отвел взгляд и зашарил глазами по комнате. Убогая обстановка. Но… это его дом. Уже сколько лет? Собраться… Да, за эти столько лет у него не накопилось ничего такого, что стоило бы взять с собой, но… собрался — уходи. Готов ли он уйти? Господи, да даже в мыслях такого не было! Уйти — это значит лишиться крыши над головой, лишиться заработка, лишиться ежедневной пайки хлеба. Уйти — это значит постоянно оглядываться и ждать, что тебя схватят за яйца, потому что ты мутант, у таких, как ты, нет документов, не положено, вас приписывают к определенном округу, к определенному городу, к определенному человеку — считается, что вы, ублюдки, сами о себе заботиться не способны, поэтому милосердные люди были так любезны, что согласились нести ответственность за вашу жалкую жизнь, да, Дженсен обязан Большому Джефу. Уйти — значит, сбежать от него, сбежать от долгов, от работы в Шатре, от этих дамочек-извращенок, от детей, которые так и норовят дернуть за хвост, сбежать от Майка с его дурацкими шуточками, от Джесс с ее отварами… от Чада. Который загнется в одиночестве очень скоро. Нет, только не сейчас. Дженсен бы хотел уйти — конечно, хотел, но сейчас он не готов, ему страшно. Он мельком глянул на подушку — кто бы мог подумать, такое счастье — и так внезапно. Ему случалось думать об этой карте, но никогда всерьез, и никогда — о той смелости, что понадобилась тем, кто шел по ней.

— Спрячь ее получше, — хрипло попросил Дженсен и судорожно сглотнул — в горле все пересохло. — Я опаздываю на работу.

***

Большой Джеф сегодня был в хорошем настроении. Он не только не штрафовал Дженсена за опоздание, но еще и ничего не сказал, даже более того — весело подмигнул и попросил вечером зайти. Когда Дженсен отработал дневную смену — очень удачную, надо сказать смену, без сопливых детей и их истеричных мамаш, без ржущих подростков и жадноглазых дамочек, без… в общем ладно, хорошая была смена — он отработал ее и явился к Большому Джефу в кабинет. Босса просто распирало самодовольство, и Дженсен, усаживаясь на табурет, пытался решить, будет ли уместно спросить его о причинах такого настроения или лучше подождать, пока тот сам не расскажет. Но ждать не пришлось. Большой Джеф встал из-за стола и подошел к Дженсену.

— А ты удачливый сукин сын, — склонившись над Дженсеном, зашептал он ему на ухо. — Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился сегодня кое с кем. Этот кое-кто отозвал свои обвинения в адрес нашего парка, пришел ко мне и, мило краснея, спросил, где можно с тобой пообщаться. — Дженсен прикрыл глаза, так было легче слушать весь этот бред. Жаль, что Сэнди все-таки не оказалась нормальной девушкой. Хорошо, что сегодня у него будет приработок.

— Двадцать пять процентов, — сказал Дженсен.

— Половину — и не торгуйся со мной, щенок.

— Тридцать.

— Ты плохо слышишь с закрытыми глазами?

— Половину, — кивнул Дженсен. В сущности, на это он и рассчитывал, просто вдруг стало интересно огрызнуться в ответ хотя бы раз.

— Она будет ждать тебя в Шатре после вечернего представления.

— А как же костюм?

— Отработаете сегодня второй номер. Давай, выкатывайся.

Пусть даже половину, все равно, это неплохо. Он раскрутит Сэнди на кругленькую сумму. Это будет за моральный ущерб. А если прибавить еще деньги за представление, можно будет купить дров на зиму, хозяйка дома уже разрешила им занять уголок в подвале, а рабочие в Шатре — сварить решетку, чтобы никто из других жильцов к этим дровам не подобрался. А если найдут что-нибудь при обыске, он сможет сунуть взятку. Тут Дженсен вспомнил о карте под подушкой. Это что же значит, дрова на зиму? С другой стороны, глупо уходить куда-то на исходе осени, надо переждать холода.

Когда Дженсен вошел в Шатер, Майк поприветствовал его тычком под ребра.

— Видал, что в городе творится? Половина публики разбежалась.

Дженсен нахмурился. Он был настолько в своих мыслях, что не помнил даже, как добрался до Шатра. Майк правильно истолковал его взгляд.

— Ну ты даешь! — Он присвистнул.  — Выйди на улицу, глянь.

Дженсен вышел наружу и в первую минуту не понял, куда нужно «глянуть». Потом он заметил одного из рабочих — вместо того, чтобы проверять тросы, тот стоял с разинутым ртом и пялился вверх — там столбом рвался вверх чернющий дым, доставал, казалось, до самых облаков, а потом расплывался серым пятном, заволакивая собой все небо. Зарево от пожара алело над домами, и только теперь Дженсен различил в воздухе перезвон пожарного колокола.

Зал был почти пуст. Кто-то из публики — добровольцев — ринулся тушить пламя, но многие просто отправились посмотреть на чужое горе.

 

…Дженсен ушел под утро, еле волоча ноги от усталости — Сэнди вымотала его, как ни одна из прочих дамочек до этого. Болел хвост, и болела искусанная шея, и болела исцарапанная спина — ногти у Сэнди были длинные и острые, еще один признак непростого происхождения, тем, кто живет своим трудом, таких ногтей не вырастить. Она, для равновесия немилосердно уцепившись за хвост, исступленно насаживалась на его член и что-то кричала, Дженсен не разобрал, что, потом перевернулась, потребовала, что он навалился на нее изо всех сил, а сама в это время цеплялась за плечи, драла спину в клочья. Потом, когда он, опустошенный, ничком лежал на кровати и надеялся, что на сегодня это все, она достала стек и прошлась им по дженсеновой заднице. И еще потребовала раздвинуть ноги и засадила рукоятку прямо ему внутрь… неуемная…

…пожалуй, за дровами он отправится вечером, после того, как выспится и отдохнет. А пока Дженсен шел домой — длинной дорогой, в обход всех злачных мест; город был тихим и пустым, словно вечернее происшествие вытянуло из него все силы, выпило все соки, и горожане — славно поработавшие и охотно поглазевшие — рухнули в свои койки, затаились на время.

В воздухе все еще висел запах гари, а вместо дома на его улице чернела груда обгоревших развалин. Почему-то сперва Дженсен разозлился, что ему не удастся лечь поспать прямо сейчас, и только потом понял, что произошло.

…Чада Дженсен отыскал в госпитале. Небольшое строение было переполнено вчерашними погорельцами, даже церковь в пристройке пришлось занять — пострадавшие лежали на узких койках, слабо стонали, а сестры носились туда-сюда, лавируя между лежанками со свежими повязками. Мазей и бинтов катастрофически не хватало. Чаду повезло — он отделался многочисленными, но не слишком серьезными ожогами. Замотанный с ног до головы, Чад напоминал мумию, которую Дженсен видел в одной из старых книг.

— Как ты? — спросил Дженсен. Тут даже негде было присесть, он кое-как уместился на свободном пятачке пола и возвышался теперь над Чадом, словно изваяние, наподобие статуи губернатора на центральной площади.

— Ничего так. Успел, выскочил в окно.

— Что случилось?

Чад пожал плечами.

— Никто толком не знает. Говорят, — он понизил голос, — в соседнем доме, в подвале, держали контрабандный спирт. Не успели перепрятать до обыска.

— А был обыск?

Чад кивнул.

— Но я сберег ее. — Он прикоснулся к мешочку на шее. — Я был без сознания, сестры сказали, вцепился и держался, как ненормальный. — Он поморщился, развязывая шнурок, видимо, было больно шевелить обожженными руками. — Вот, возьми.

Дженсен машинально протянул руку и забрал мешочек. Карта внутри больше напоминала пожеванный комок бумаги.

— Уходи, Дженсен. Нечего тебе тут делать. И жить теперь негде, губернатор сказал…

— Я слышал, — прервал его Дженсен. Свои розыски он начал с соседей из уцелевшего дома, потом отправился в городское управление. Он знал, что рассчитывать не на что, только падать в ножки Большому Джефу.

— А как же ты?

— Джессика обо мне позаботится. Она перебирается в деревню к сестре, хочет, чтобы я поехал с ней.

Дженсен кивнул.

Он побыл с Чадом еще некоторое время, потом нашел сестричку поотзывчивее и сунул ей несколько монет, чтобы следила за погорельцем, как за родным. Заглянул в закуток еще раз, Чад только кивнул — иди уже. Дженсен достал кошель и отсыпал ему половину денег. Потом ушел.

На ночлег он пристроился к знакомым ребятам из Шатра. Те поворчали, но пустили его в вагончик, даже накидали тряпок в единственном свободном углу. Дженсен думал, что заснет, едва только голова коснется импровизированной подушки, но ошибся. Сон никак не шел. Он ворочался с боку на бок, но добился только того, что чуть не удушился шнурком от мешочка с картой, попробовал умоститься на животе, но проклятый мешочек давил на грудь. Пришлось устроиться на спине. Майк и Джим оглушительно храпели прямо над ним, чуть дальше возилась за занавеской Даниль; было очень душно, крохотное оконце в вагончике заколотили еще в конце лета, крепкий дух нестиранного тряпья мешался с запахом свеженамалеванной афиши на стенке. Дженсен смотрел в потолок и считал цирковых кроликов, потом снаружи донесся перезвон часов на городской башне, а потом он, наконец, задремал.

Проснулся Дженсен незадолго до рассвета. И долго барахтался, пытаясь выбраться из груды тряпья, куда он зарылся по самый нос: несколько часов ночного холода не просто прогнали духоту — выстудили вагончик до основания. Дженсен собрался, отчаянно стуча зубами, и выскочил на улицу. После нескольких кругов вокруг  вагончика он перестал дрожать, даже немного согрелся. Небо на востоке потихоньку светлело, и в тусклом предутреннем свете карта казалась совсем серой, границы и надписи сливались в непонятные темные пятна.

Ноги сами принесли его к парку.

…кланяться Большому Джефу? Может, получится перекантоваться в парке пару недель, а там поднакопить деньжат, найти угол — и… и что дальше? Все сначала? Хоть от одного мучительного испытания Чад его избавил — не стал просить отправиться в деревню вместе с ними…

Ни Шатер, ни часть с вольерами еще не открылись — было слишком рано. И Большой Джеф еще не выполз из своей халупы и не отправился распекать нерадивых работников. Дженсен перелез через забор и пробрался на полевую кухню, где они обычно перекусывали в перерывах. Он нагреб полный мешок еды, стараясь брать то, что долго не портится. Потом пошел в Шатер и долго рыскал там по углам, пытаясь найти одежду покрепче и меньше похожую на цирковой костюм — удалось разжиться плащом и широкими брюками, это было кстати, потому что на его одежде заплат стало уже больше, чем целой ткани, а в широкие штанины удобно прятать хвост. Хорошо, что мутантов уже давно не клеймили, как было с первыми поколениями, если он не будет выставлять напоказ свои уродства, никто и не подумает, что перед ними не человек. Это все, на что остается надеяться — не поймут, не заметят, не потребуют документы — жаль, ими не разжиться так просто, как едой.

Переодевшись и подвязав хвост к лодыжке, чтобы не выглянул из штанины ненароком, Дженсен подхватил туго набитый мешок и зашагал прочь из парка. Из города.

К полудню он был уже далеко.


	2. Chapter 2

_Барьер.— О чем еще соврала карта. — Конец? — С неба спускается ангел._

К вечеру поднялся страшный ветер — сильный, подхватывал песок и швырял его в лицо; промозглый, пробирал до костей. Дженсен потуже затянул изодранный в лохмотья плащ, прямо на ходу оторвал от подола полосу ткани и кое-как замотал лицо. Хотелось остановиться — если не укрыться где-нибудь, то хотя бы просто опуститься на землю и немного передохнуть, переждать эту маленькую бурю, но Дженсен сопротивлялся опасному желанию. Он шел вперед уже много часов, заставлял себя идти — еще, еще, отдыхать он будет потом, когда Барьер останется позади. Было трудно. Ноги вязли в песке, и ныла спина, хотя привязанная сзади котомка давно опустела и весила не многим больше воздуха. Больше всего Дженсен боялся, что буря усилится, вихри поднимутся до неба, заполонят собой все пространство, и тогда он неминуемо собьется с курса, будет блуждать кругами — или… думать об этом не хотелось — развернется и побредет в обратную сторону. Тогда уж лучше сразу лечь и сдохнуть. И ждать, когда над ним наметет могильный курган.

«Не раскисать».

Здесь, в заброшенных районах Барьера было пустынно. Ветрено. И как-то… ровно. Одно ровное, бесконечное, уходящее вдаль поле с чахлой растительностью и редкими островками полуразрушенных зданий. Границ было не видать — тяжелый воздух, с примесью серой пыли, а то и с песком, как сейчас, казалось, уплотнялся к горизонту, висел маревом, искажая все вокруг, придавая пейзажу иллюзорный, призрачный вид. Говорили, что эта пыль очень вредна для человека — пыль с зараженной земли. Налетевший порыв ветра вдруг задрал повязку и Дженсен закашлялся, от неожиданности хватанув ядовитого воздуха ртом. Он вспомнил Чада. Остановился на секунду, ожидая, когда успокоится потревоженное горло. Потом осмотрелся, наметил впереди маленькое кривое деревце и зашагал к нему. От деревца — к сухому кусту; от куста — к широкому низкому валуну; от валуна — к границе Барьера, к огромным столбам, словно вдруг выросшим впереди из песчаных завихрений.

За столбами ветер стихал, как по волшебству — он жался к земле, нес прохладу и капли дождя, а не сухую крошку и острые песчинки. Дженсен выбрался, вывалился из-за этих столбов в обычный мир, пробежался вперед — откуда только силы взялись — и позволил себе минуту передышки. Просто сидеть на жухлой зимней траве, смотреть в небо и жадно дышать.

И не думать, забыть навсегда об открывшейся ему правде.

…у Чада был глобус — шар, проволочные ребра, обтянутые кожей какого-то давно сгинувшего зверя. Когда-то кожа была цветной, Чад рассказывал, что на ней были нарисованы реки и моря, горы и равнины, города и деревни — весь их мир. Этот мир был круглым, и, выходя из одной точки, ты мог вернуться в нее же, сделав полный круг. Чад никогда не врал, значит, и о круглом мире он говорил правду, или, по крайней мере, искренне верил в то, что говорил. Чад ошибся. Мир — не шар, мир — петля, замкнувшаяся на себя лента. Карта говорила, что Барьер конечен, что его можно обойти с севера — или с юга. И прежде чем ступить на зараженные земли, Дженсен долго шел по своей карте — шел вроде бы вдоль границы, и отмеряемое им расстояние равнялось указанному на карте, но вот беда — он неизменно возвращался на то же самое место. Сначала он думал, что сходит с ума, потом перестал, что бы это ему дало? Тогда он решился и пересек границу, перешел за столбы и много месяцев блуждал по пустынной равнине, глотал пыль, смотрел на развалины.

Барьер — это стена, которая ограждает их разомкнувшийся мир. От чего? Дженсен не знал, знал только, что эту стену не перейти, как нарисованным на листе плоским человечкам не приподняться над страницей.

С другой стороны — какая разница, в форме чего устроен мир, если он устроен так, что Дженсену — и всем таким, как он — живется в этом мире плохо, и ни на круглом глобусе, ни на плоском бумажном листе не найти мест, где было бы по-другому?

…вчера он встретил в барьерных дюнах гиену. Она несла свое скрюченное тело на трех ногах и протяжно лаяла, пока неслась за Дженсеном. Он бежал, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы подобрать с земли камень, оглядывался и швырял его, почти не целясь. Потом, наконец, попал. Мясо у гиены было жесткое и воняло, полевки и то съедобнее.

…надышавшись, он поднялся с травы и пошел прочь.

***

Недалеко от границы шла старая железная дорога. Шпалы изрядно прогнили, но рельсы, хоть и заржавели, четко держали направление. Рельсы тянулись мимо столбов на много-много миль, иногда разветвляясь и сворачивая в сторону поселений. Дорога была обозначена на карте, именно так Дженсен попал сюда в первый раз и по этой же дороге собрался выбраться.

Ему повезло — у первого же поворота ожидала скончания своих дней старая дрезина. Дряхлая конструкция всем своим видом вызывала сомнение, но Дженсен решил рискнуть. Дорога здесь шла под уклон, и легкого толчка оказалось достаточно для разгона. Водруженная на рельсы, скрипела дрезина неимоверно, и вся поездка сопровождалась протяжным воем, которому позавидовали бы даже изуродованные барьерные гиены. Дженсен ехал весь вечер, и, когда подступившая темнота проглотила пейзаж вокруг, ему стало казаться, что в мире нет ничего, кроме этих рельс, этого движения и этого воя. Он словно плыл по туманной реке и слушал ее плач. Потом глаза привыкли, лес снова окружил его со всех сторон, а плач сделался обычным раздражающим скрипом.

Около полуночи Дженсен решился на остановку. Отметки на уцелевших кое-где по обочинам столбах совпадали с показаниями карты, да и он сам чувствовал, что жилье, что люди уже совсем близко, и не хотел входить в незнакомый город в темноте. Дрезину Дженсен оставил на рельсах, заклинил колеса на всякий случай, а сам сошел с путей и устроился на привал немного в стороне. Стоило организовать костер — ночь ожидалась холодная, а он, так и не согревшийся после Барьера, еще и порядком задубел в пути. Ноги еле держали, нужно было отдохнуть, поспать — и не замерзнуть во сне до смерти.

Лес чернел вокруг, кривые стволы кренились друг к другу и тихо перешептывались. Листья уже пооблетели, но ельник стоял в полном облачении и мрачно взирал на незваного гостя. Деревьев Дженсен не боялся, что они могут, в отличие от людей — так, хлестануть веткой да подставить корень. Он наломал лапника, чтобы смастерить место для ночлега, и нагреб немного сушняка на костер, после чего вернулся обратно к дороге. Жалко, не слышно было рядом ни ручья, ни родника — воды в баклажке оставалось мало. А еды не было совсем.

Ветки отсырели, и пламя никак не желало заниматься. Жалкий костерок дымил, чадил и издыхал, не продержавшись и пары минут. Промучившись с полчаса, Дженсен поднялся и снова ушел в лес, но во мраке не белело ни одной березы, так что нечего было и рассчитывать на бересту. Он вернулся обратно и снова взялся за непослушный костер. Наконец получилось, маленький огонек дрожал, но не гас, даже разгорался, медленно поднимаясь выше. Дженсен протянул к теплу озябшие руки, зарылся поглубже в охапку ельника и почти сразу же провалился в сон.

Он проснулся от холода. Сколько удалось поспать? Небо было темным, и лес стоял тихим и сонным и… да, судя по костру, он пролежал в забытьи совсем чуть-чуть, ветки едва затлели, словно, лишившись присмотра, пламя тут же потухло. Надо было начинать сначала. Дженсен сунул руку за пазуху, достал просмоленный сверток со спичками, чиркнул по бумаге, отметив, что осталось всего несколько штук. А когда убирал обратно — наткнулся на… да, на нее. Он достал карту и несколько секунд смотрел на рисунок в дрожащем свете спички. Запоминал. Прощался. Потом скомкал и сунул в самую середину костра, будто обычный хлам для растопки. Пламя занялось тут же — и как же жадно жрал когда-то казавшиеся драгоценными каракули огонь! 

Подкинув несколько сучьев потолще, Дженсен вдруг понял, что почти согрелся и можно снова попробовать заснуть. Во сне он видел свой город, огороженный забором парк и яркий Шатер, возносящийся над вольерами к самому небу. Потом вдруг все заволокло дымом, и откуда-то из его черной глубины слышалось жадное урчание огня.

…урчание… шорох… треск… нет, не так — это не огонь, это шорох листьев, треск веток… звук шагов… голоса, сначала тихие, потом громче — и смех, наглый, пугающий смех… А потом боль — больно до искр перед глазами…

Это было жуткое пробуждение. Голоса приближались, будто зовя Дженсена из сна, и он медленно шел на этот зов из сладкого черного забытья — а потом задохнулся от дикой, унизительной боли — задергался, забарахтался, пытаясь вскочить и сразу же, еще спросонок понимая, что случилось что-то страшное. Его тянули за хвост — да так сильно, будто хотели оторвать, и белая пелена перед глазами, сменившая вспыхнувшие на мгновение искры, не давала рассмотреть, кто это делает. Что происходит?!

— Гляди-ка, настоящий, — удивленно сказали над ухом.

А потом хвост наконец-то отпустили, и Дженсен смог продышаться. Зрение понемногу возвращалось, и он различил над собой два темных силуэта.

— Это что же значит, выродок? — спросили весело, голос был другим. — Выродок по нашим лесам шляется? Я думал, эту шваль перебили давно.

Дженсен задрал голову и увидел двух рослых мужиков в латаной-перелатаной, но крепкой одежде. У того, что повыше, был дикий взгляд, косой шрам через все лицо, а волосы на голове росли как-то странно, пучками. У второго голова была замотана тряпкой, а один глаз (или пустая глазница?) скрывался под повязкой. Дженсена передернуло — он уже видел такие лица и такие взгляды, там, у себя в городе. Он знал, как и куда бьют такие люди и что они перед этим говорят. Прежний Дженсен сжался бы и заскулил, прося о пощаде, подпустил поближе, улучил момент и кинулся бежать. Но Дженсен, побывший на землях Барьера, только на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом снова посмотрел вверх и улыбнулся одноглазому, будто подначивая. Да и бежать было некуда.

— Не всех, видать, перебили, — сказал одноглазый, ухмыляясь в ответ. — Чего лыбишься, блаженный? Ну-ка, скидывай сапоги.

— Я возьму флягу и котомку, — сказал его спутник. — Жаль, конечно, что такая падаль сдохнет в нашем лесу, но ничего не поделаешь.

Дженсен сжал руки в кулаки и приготовился защищаться — глупо, конечно, он совсем обессилел в своих странствиях, но позволять забить себя, как скотину на бойне?

Одноглазый расхохотался и ткнул спутника в бок:

— Ты смотри, как ручки сучит! Весело будет.

Тот только сплюнул на землю и спросил лениво:

— А, может, дотащим до деревни и сдадим властям? Вдруг денег дадут.

— Под зад они тебе дадут. О. им в том году таких десяток сдал — и до сих пор вон ждет.

«Рядом деревня, не город, — почему-то подумал Дженсен, — карта и тут наврала». Он поднялся на четвереньки. Недолгий сон не только не придал сил, а наоборот, навеял липкую одурь, содрать которую не помогал даже страх. Видно, все резервы ушли на то, чтобы выкарабкаться из-за Барьера. Прямо в лапы местным разбойникам. …ладно, теперь встать на колени. И еще чуть-чуть. Сильно ныли копчик и поясница, и немела рука, которую Дженсен отлежал во сне. И почему-то было почти безразлично, что все кончится сейчас и здесь.

Вот чем обернулся последний размеченный островок на его карте. Вот он, рай.

Из-за леса тихо поднимался серенький рассвет. Дженсен вдохнул сырой утренний воздух, зажмурился и выставил вперед руки. Свет в его глазах померк, остались только яркие вспышки боли.

***

—…все, с меня хватит. Я дальше эту падаль не потащу.

— Да ладно, осталось-то! Концы в воду — и гуляй.

— Сам гуляй, мудила. Я все руки об его кости отбил. Кинем здесь, к полудню окочурится, а там, может, зверье какое растащит.

— Какое зверье! Его тут вперед выродков перебили.

— Значит, так сгниет. Валим уже.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Ленивый ты стал, старость, что ли?

…голоса удалялись, и, когда звуки перебранки стихли, Дженсен снова потерял сознание. Он пришел в себя от холода, как и этой ночью, которая, казалось, была вечность назад. Холод был сильнее, чем боль, а, может, холод заглушал боль, но нытье в ребрах представлялось почти терпимым по сравнению с грызущей спину холодной землей. …почему они не дотащили его, куда хотели? Не швырнули в воду? Дженсен со стоном перевернулся на живот и пополз вперед. Мысли путались в голове, накатывала слабость, тошнота, сознание грозило померкнуть в любую секунду, и чтобы не позволить телу предать, Дженсен заставлял себя считать.

…одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать… Все они врали. Нет никакого рая, никакой такой земли — свободной, обетованной, равных прав и возможностей. Нет никого, кто добрался до нее, кто нашел. Есть безлюдный Барьер, бесконечный барьер — блуждай там месяцами, как Дженсен, пей из редких колодцев, жри полевок — тебя никогда его не преодолеть, не прорваться. Некуда. …двадцать восемь, двадцать девять… Чудо, что удалось вернуться. Остальные сгинули, пропали. Кто нет — значит, тоже врали. Одна бесконечная ложь, полями, реками, горами, городами и деревнями нанесенная на замурзанную бумажку. Ложь, ходящая по рукам и мыслям, по легендам. …тридцать. Тридцать один, тридцать два. …Не виню тебя, Чад, ты тоже был обманут, хотел как лучше. А нам, выродкам, туда и дорога. Кто будет жить с уродами на равных? Нет таких земель. Барьер — есть; места — и города, и деревни, и отдельные дома, где все, как везде, где тебя дергают за хвост, где тебя обыскивают и преследуют, где тебя спрашивают: «Где хозяин с бумажками про тебя?», где над тобой смеются и можно заработать, вращая на хвосте яркие кольца и ублажая развращенных богачек. …тридцать восемь, тридцать девять. …где могут забить насмерть, и никто не сочтет это преступлением, такие — есть. …сорок один, сорок два… Места, где нет людей — есть, да, но в этих местах нет и мутантов, только вязкий воздух и серый песок. И вера в закорючки на карте. …пятьдесят. Пятьдесят один…

В воздухе запахло тиной. Все-таки здесь была вода.

Дженсен лежал на краю обрыва и смотрел, как зеленеет лесной пруд. Дженсен набирался сил. Он осторожно вытянул хвост — и, хорошо! — тот не был перебит, как Дженсен опасался. Значит, все получится. Вон и подходящий камень рядом. Камень оказался тяжелый, но удалось поднять его и взять в руки, крепко обвязав хвостом на всякий случай.

Теперь — вниз.

***

…Чад рассказывал ему про смерть. Дженсен не помнил, что именно, но в рассказе точно был белый свет, в рассказе и в самой смерти. Есть такие люди, умершие не до конца, они возвращались к жизни и говорили про белый свет. Света Дженсен не увидел — может, просто, ушел недостаточно далеко?

Или забыл, потому что обратно в мир живых его выдернуло слишком резко — когда корчишься на песке, выкашливая легкие, не до потустороннего света.

— Молодец, — раздался рядом радостный голос, а потом Дженсен почувствовал, как его придерживают за плечи, помогая сесть. — Жить будешь.

Дженсена снова скрутило, вода была противная, с тухлым привкусом. Когда он распрямился, неожиданный спаситель отпустил его и, обойдя кругом, опустился на корточки.

— Ну как ты?

Дженсен с трудом сфокусировал взгляд — незнакомый долговязый парень сидел перед ним на песке, глаза были полны недоумением и… тревогой? Он попробовал подняться.

— Лежи пока! — прикрикнул на него спаситель. — Ты весь синий был. И сердце не билось. Я пытался завести, а у тебя, видно, ребра сломаны. Хорошо отделали, а?

Дженсен опустил голову и уставился в землю, отвечать не хотелось.

— И камень привязали, изверги. — Парень потянулся вперед и легонько провел ладонью по хвосту. — Красивый.

Дженсен дернулся, как от удара.

— Больно? — испугался его спаситель.

Да кто это такой? Красивый — хвост? Красивое уродство? Больно Дженсену не было, было… удивительно?

— Нет, — хрипло отозвался он. — Все нормально. И… спасибо.

Парень фыркнул.

— Спасибо не мне, спасибо природе.

Дженсен сначала не понял, но парень придвинулся ближе и задрал подбородок — теперь были четко видны уже не затененные жабры. Господи, жабры. Как у рыбы. Перепонки, даже на вид холодные и скользкие, мерно вздымающиеся в такт дыханию. Дженсен отвернулся, перекатился на другой бок, и его вывернуло — все той же водой и, кажется, желчью. Незнакомец неправильно истолковал его тошноту и снова засуетился с помощью. Он снова придержал Дженсена за плечи, помог умыться, плотно перетянул грудь какими-то тряпками, похоже, раньше это была рубашка. Дышать стало тяжелее, но не так больно. Потом парень закутал Дженсена в свой плащ и отошел в сторону, завозившись с костром. Сам он был в одном исподнем, мокрая одежда лежала тут же, на берегу.

— Сейчас согреешься.

Дженсен наблюдал, как тот споро управляется с ветками, стараясь не обращать внимания на шею.

— Долго на земле провалялся? Или тебя сразу — в во… — тут парень на секунду смешался, видно, стало неловко, и поправился: — ну, туда…

Дженсена передернуло, но он ответил:

— Не очень долго. Плохо помню.

— Оно и к лучшему, — махнул рукой спаситель. — Зовут-то тебя как? Я Джаред.

— Дженсен.

— Складно, — рассмеялся новый знакомый. — До Джея лучше не сокращать, а то запутаемся.

Когда костер запылал во всю мощь, и ткнувшийся в огонь чуть ли не носом Дженсен почувствовал, как тепло заполняет каждую клеточку измученного тела, он решился на расспросы.

— Ты из этой деревни, Джаред? — он кивнул куда-то в сторону леса, честно говоря, уже не помнилось, откуда он приехал на дрезине и в каком направлении дорога.

— Ага. То есть вообще-то нет, но сейчас я живу здесь.

— А как же…? — Дженсен покосился на его шею. — Те ублюдки, с которыми я столкнулся, сказали, — он прервался на секунду, говорить было тяжело, от каждого слова в груди что-то кололо, — сказали, что в этих краях всех мутантов перебили. Еще в том году.

Джаред подмигнул ему и жестом фокусника достал из-за спины платок.

— Прячу их под этим — вот и вся наука. Кстати… — Он вскочил, стянул с себя мокрое белье и кинулся развешивать одежду на воткнутых рядом с костром палках. — Увидел твой полет — и понял, что раздеваться некогда, — пояснил он. — Хорошо хоть обувь скинул. — Он выразительно пошевелил ногами — комичное вышло зрелище, здоровенный голый парень, обутый в грубые башмаки. — Как они выглядели?

Дженсен скупо описал разбойников. Джаред внимательно выслушал, потом кивнул.

— Знаю их. Лес рубят, занимаются промыслом — и обчищают зазевавшихся гуляк. Только вот бьют редко.

— Для таких, как я, несложно сделать исключение. — Дженсен попробовал было залихватски ухмыльнуться, но ухмылка вышла кривой. Джаред посмотрел на него с сочувствием.

— А ты откуда? — спросил он чуть погодя.

Дженсен назвал свой город, и Джаред удивленно присвистнул.

— Далековато будет. Как это ты к нам забрался. Или… — он помолчал, но потом все-таки продолжил: — ты из беглых?

Дженсен просто кивнул.

— А я вообще без бумажек живу. При рождении не сосчитали, а потом мать в бега ударилась.

— А как же патрули?

— Кому заплачу, кому наваляю. — Джаред легкомысленно пожал плечами.

Посидели в молчании чуть-чуть. Дженсен не знал, что еще спросить, и не совсем понимал, чего ждать от Джареда. По мере того, как отступал холод, по телу расползалась блаженная истома, но утвердиться ей не далось — разом напомнили о себе все синяки, заныл оттянутый камнем хвост, а при попытке устроиться поудобнее сломанное ребро куда-то впилось — и Дженсен прикусил язык, чтобы не закричать.

Джаред посмотрел на него с беспокойством.

— Согрелись, отдохнули — пора идти. Перекантуемся пока у меня…

— У тебя? — прервал его Дженсен и сразу же задохнулся от боли, опять это чертово ребро.

— Ну да. Где же еще? А там видно будет, куда пойдем дальше.

— Дальше? — Это было так удивительно, что Дженсен нашел в себе силы задать вопрос.

— Давно хочу из этой деревни двинуть. А тебе тут и вовсе лучше не задерживаться.

— Ты пойдешь… со мной?

— А ты против? — опять тревога в глазах. — Нам лучше держаться вместе, так и проще и, это, веселей, разве нет? — Джаред не стал ждать ответа, а тут же добавил: — Давай, поднимайся, я помогу.

Он собрал полупросохшую одежду, натянул на себя, как было, затоптал костер и подошел к Дженсену. Обхватил за талию, помогая подняться, поправил на нем длинный, доходивший до пят плащ.

— Ты бы спрятал свое богатство. — Джаред указал на хвост, и Дженсен, спохватившись, подобрал его, обвив вокруг талии. — Нет, ну какой все-таки клевый! Жалко, не пушистый.

Дженсен посмотрел на него с подозрением — не издевается ли? Но взгляд Джареда был совершенно безмятежен, кажется, хвост его и вправду восхищал. Может, Джаред ненормальный? Любуется уродствами, спасает какого-то незнакомца, делится вещами, хочет бросить ради него деревню… Понятно, что Джаред из своих, как бы мутанты не относились друг к другу, в помощи своим никто и никогда не отказывал, но… идти на такой риск ради не пойми кого? Псих. Или блаженный.

—…и похлебка в очаге, небось не остыла еще с утра. И башмаки тебе справим, а от синяков у меня отвар имеется… — болтал по дороге Джаред.

Или, точно, ангел. Явился в этот лес, к этому пруду, вытащил с того света и повел куда-то. Дженсен чувствовал, как в предвкушении сказочной похлебки рот его наполняется вязкой слюной, а желудок сводит голодной судорогой. Страшно хотелось есть. И, кажется, хотелось жить.


	3. Chapter 3

_Дорожные неприятности. — Джаред и Дженсен дают представление. — Ненужные знакомства. — Разноцветная кибитка. — На сеновале. — Беда._

До города оставалось всего ничего, когда из-за выбоины на дороге треснула колесная ось. Пришлось спешно остановиться, и хорошо еще, что в фургончике была с собой запасная. Джаред и Дженсен вылезли наружу, чтобы помочь Билли, сыну торговца, справиться с заменой. Тут-то и случилось страшное. Когда фургончик вновь закачался на четырех крепких колесах и Дженсен, отпустив свой угол, со вздохом облегчения потянулся размять затекшую поясницу, он поймал обращенный к нему взгляд торговца. Из-под штанины предательски высовывался кончик хвоста, видно, размоталась веревка. Дженсен наклонился и быстро заправил его обратно, но осмелился поднять голову только через минуту. Этот бессловесный разговор заметил Джаред и — Дженсен почувствовал — напрягся.

— В чем дело? — спросил он.

Торговец отвернулся от Дженсена и сплюнул на землю.

— А то ты не знаешь? — Он нахмурился. — Раньше не могли сказать? Уродов я еще в своем фургоне не катал.

— Он не урод, он такой же человек, как ты! Дженсен, ну чего ты молчишь?

— Пап, что случилось? — Билли с недоумением наблюдал за ними троими, он не понял, что так разозлило отца.

— Такой же да не такой. Я небось мух рукой гоняю, а не хвостом.

Дженсен хотел ответить, что не гоняет никаких мух, и вообще уже скоро полгода как он скрывает хвост под всеми этими тряпками, но вдруг вспомнил Шатер, и свой вольер, и как он по просьбе зрителей на лету бил оводов… Он промолчал, только ссутулился еще больше и прижался спиной к задней стенке фургончика.

— И что с того? Не твое это дело. Он со мной, — бросил Джаред и весь как-то набычился, готовый дать отпор.

Торговец сунул руку в карман, и Дженсен и Джаред знали, что там на всякий случай припрятан кастет. У них никакого оружия не было.

— Мы сойдем здесь, — сказал Дженсен, но торговец больше не смотрел в его сторону.

— Проверь ось еще раз, Билли, — неожиданно обратился он к сыну, и тот послушно полез под фургон. — Где его документы? — спросил торговец у Джареда.

— У меня. И они в порядке, — ответил Джаред.

Дженсен видел, как ходят желваки у него под кожей, и весь Джаред был словно натянутая струна, сжавшаяся пружина, только тронь — и распрямится, сорвется, мало не покажется. Торговец тоже это видел. После недолгого колебания он вытащил руку — пустую руку — из кармана и нехотя сказал:

— Ладно, не мое это дело. Сойдете у городских ворот.

— Конечно, — подал голос Дженсен, но торговец даже не взглянул в его сторону.

— Полезайте оба в фургон.

— Давай, Дженсен, — сказал Джаред, голос у него был хриплым, но враждебность ушла.

Дженсен забрался внутрь, спустя пару секунд к нему присоединился Джаред. Билли отец усадил рядом с собой, спереди на облучке. Послушная лошадка снова затрусила по дороге, новая ось едва слышно скрипела при движении.

К закату они приехали к воротам и, как было уговорено, Дженсен и Джаред сошли. Торговец миновал главный вход в город и отправился на ярмарочную площадь, а они решили двинуться в обход. Они уже знали — с тыла и стены пониже, и похлебка на заставе пожиже — а, стало быть, и поборы меньше. Так было во всех крупных городах, а в тех, что поменьше, и в деревнях, путешественников встречал только чахлый тын — и то не всегда. Если они хорошенько пошевелятся, то сегодня будут ночевать под крышей.

За время путешествия у них уже сложился свой порядок. Прибыв в город с утра, сначала осматривались, если получалось, сразу же нанимались на работу, потом искали ночлег. Если дело было к ночи, сначала думали о ночлеге, а на рассвете отправлялись бродить по городу. На окраинах всегда есть лачужки, где за деньги выделят угол, в крайнем случае, отправят в сарай или на сеновал.

Сегодня это оказался сеновал при деревянной развалюхе у самых городских стен. В развалюхе жила семья — мать, отец, старики и куча детишек мал мала меньше. Прошлой осенью, когда пришел мор, они перебрались в город, но кормились все так же, за счет живности и огорода.

Зарывшись в душистое сено, Дженсен отвернулся к стене. Он думал, что сразу же заснет, настолько уставшим себя чувствовал, но сон все не приходил. Где-то внизу сонно кудахтали куры, блеяла рядом облезлая коза, иногда в ее блеяние вплеталось недовольное коровье «му». Сено кололось и шуршало, стоило едва шевельнуться, где-то сбоку возился Джаред, все это мешало рухнуть в столь желанную полудрему и вместо сладкого забытья в голову настойчиво лезли сегодняшние события. Нет, поведение торговца Дженсена не удивило — к этому он привык за столько-то лет жизни. Да и за те три месяца, что они путешествовали вместе с Джаредом, подобное уже случалось. Удивительным казалось ему, что Джаред такого отношения не понимал и не терпел. И всегда лез заступаться. Он был действительно странный, не такой, как все. Те мутанты, которых Дженсен знал до него, четко делились надвое: одни ненавидели свои уродства, ну, или как-то смирились с ними, притерпелись, другие, напротив, кичились и считали себя выше обычных людей. Вторых, конечно, было меньше, а сумасшедших среди них — гораздо больше. А Джаред… у него все выходило просто, мол, все равны, а хвост, или жабры, или перепонки между пальцами, или шерсть, или еще что-нибудь — всего лишь мелкие отличия, не стоящие внимания. Могут быть полезны, могут мешать, но в целом не заслуживают поднятой вокруг шумихи. Этим Джаред был немного похож на Чада, только без оскорбительной жалости последнего, и где Джаред нахватался таких штук, Дженсен не знал. Видно, таким надо родиться. В глубине души Дженсен надеялся, что, если долго пробродит рядом с Джаредом, сам начнет так думать. Жизнь это здорово упрощало. А еще…

— Эй, — зашептал вдруг Джаред, и зашуршало над самым ухом, — ты спишь?

— Нет, — тоже шепотом отозвался Дженсен.

— Еще и полуночи нет. Может, это… — Джаред замялся на секунду, — ну, прошвырнемся пойдем? Давно не ходили.

Дженсен внутренне содрогнулся. Надо было притвориться спящим. Если было что-то, чего он в Джареде не любил, так это стремления таскаться на ночные эскапады вдвоем. Желание развлечься — это нормально, это Дженсен понимал и ничего не имел против. Он просто не хотел участвовать в таких прогулках. Они всегда начинались где-нибудь в забегаловке с хмурым подавальщиком, грязными стаканами и дешевым алкоголем, а заканчивались под окнами веселых дамочек, глаза бы Дженсена их больше не видели. Как отрезало после Шатра, ни желания, ни сил. Но Джаред считал, что его спутник тоже нуждается в отдыхе, и неизменно тащил его с собой — и расписывал все прелести вина и женщин так заразительно, и верил, что Дженсену это тоже нравится, так искренне, что отказаться было просто невозможно. Как щенка пнуть.

Дженсен с неохотой выбрался из сена и спрыгнул вниз. Джаред радостно сиганул вслед за ним.

— Может, ну его? — предпринял вялую попытку отбрехаться Дженсен и демонстративно зевнул. — Вставать завтра ни свет ни заря, если жрать хотим.

— Да ладно тебе. — Джаред засмеялся. — Мы ненадолго. Я уж не помню, когда в последний раз за юбку держался.

— Может, без меня пойдешь? Чего-то я вымотался.

— Ну, Джен… — обиженно протянул Джаред. — Ну ты  мне друг? И тебе точно надо встряхнуться после сегодняшнего.

Чтобы не развивать болезненную тему, Дженсен просто кивнул и принялся обуваться.

***

Конечно, из-за джаредовых гулянок встали они ближе к полудню. Городок, правда, оказался небольшой, так что еще и стемнеть не успело, а Дженсен с Джаредом обошли его почти целиком и знали, чем займутся завтра. За время путешествия Дженсен уже успел намахаться тряпкой на трактирных кухнях, а Джаред —  намахаться кулаками в трактирных залах.. Они работали на лесопилках и молотильнях, в кузнях и мясных лавках,  они валили лес и пололи огороды, тушили пожары и пасли скот, красили дома, клали камень, мыли песок… с берега на берег гоняли паромы… Но когда на пути попадалось маленькое селенье с любопытным жителями и подслеповатым старостой, когда до ближайшего законника было несколько дней ходу, в животе сводило, а с ладоней еще не сошли волдыри от лопаты, топора или молотка… Тогда Джаред и Дженсен давали представление.

В этом городе не было участков — последнего слугу закона с тихого насиженного места снял страшный зимний мор.

…представление. Дженсен произнес слово про себя и вслух, покатал на языке тихонько, хвост под штаниной мелко подергивался в такт речи.

Обычно они приходили на торговую площадь ближе к полудню, перекидывались приветствиями с лоточниками, затем огораживали себе пятачок. Втыкали в землю жерди и набрасывали на них цветастую ткань, наскоро сооружая навес, под которым помещался весь их нехитрый скарб. Потихоньку начинал собираться народ: выглядывали из лавочек любопытствующие торговцы, замученные хозяйки, сделав с утра все необходимые покупки, спешили отнести свертки домой, чтобы к началу представления вернуться принаряженными, чумазые дети крутились под ногами и лезли под руку, пытаясь помочь. Шум и суматоха нарастали, Джаред вертелся без устали, готовя реквизит, смеялся, Дженсен улыбался в ответ, а внутри у него что-то отзывалось на круговерть вокруг странным тянущим чувством — смесью ужаса и возбуждения — оно ширилось и ширилось, пока вдруг не лопалось внезапно, оставляя одно только ощущение — пора. И представление начиналось.

Джаред гнул подковы, дышал огнем и смешно прохаживался вдоль вереницы зевак колесом. Разыгрывал сценки: обернется деревенским лопухом, потом тут же  жадной торговкой —  и сам себя вокруг пальца обводит. Дженсен в таких случаях стоял в сторонке, дурак дураком — и только вещи нужные подавал.

Зато потом, когда все подковы были согнуты, а в старой шляпе вместе с серебряными монетками, которые Джаред тягал из-за уха зрителей, начинали звенеть истертые медяки, Дженсен доставал из мешка  разноцветные шары и начинал жонглировать  одним, двумя, тремя… а если в селении встречались мутанты, и было видно, что за уродство тут не отдубасят, на помощь рукам приходил хвост, и шаров становилось столько, что, казалось, Дженсен крутит в воздухе огромное пестрое колесо.

…хотя гнуть подковы он тоже умел. Правда, хвост потом еле разгибался. Как после бурной ночи с очередной избалованной дамочкой. Интересно, если бы Дженсен показал на рыночной площади, чему его учили в темных и душных спальнях, сколько бы он собрал? Денег, синяков?

…нет, он не повторит этого ни за какие деньги. Завтра будет только ловкость рук, только яркое мельтешение шаров, и, может быть, он попробует этот трюк с яблоками, их любят бросать из толпы.

… а к следующей зиме они с Джаредом научатся ходить по канату и глотать шпаги.

***

— Как улов? — Дженсен покрепче затянул горловину мешка с маскарадным тряпьем и уселся сверху, умаялся за день. Джаред стоял над шляпой, перебирая мелочь и смешно шевеля губами. — Хватит на похлебку?

Ссыпав монетки в кошель, Джаред потянулся и сладко зевнул.

— Пожалуй, даже с мясом. И Том, трактирщик, мы у него с утра были, обещал угостить кружечкой. Отлично сегодня отработали. Ты жерди не трогал?

— Нет еще. Хочешь на ночь оставить?

— Ну да. Думаешь, упрут?

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Кто его знает. Хотя… лес густой, два шага от ворот… вряд ли.

— Тогда решено. И так кучу всего волочь. Может, и костюмы тут бросить? — Он кивнул на узел Дженсена.

— Нет, это и стянуть могут, а «Торговку-воровку» тебе завтра повторять, вон как хлопали.

— Особенно сами торговки. — Джаред рассмеялся. — Видел, как булочница из первого ряда на меня смотрела? Ух и злющая же бабенка! Думал, наваляет нам после будь здоров!

Дженсен улыбнулся и принялся собирать шары. Не удержался, подбросил парочку, потом еще. И еще. Джаред подошел ближе, кинул яблоко, Дженсен подхватил его хвостом и включил в пестрый хоровод, завращал руками быстрее, не глядя на шары, только на Джареда, который оставил вещи и смотрел, не отрываясь. Еще одно яблоко взлетело в воздух и закружилось вместе с остальными, Дженсен увлекся, стал следить за дыханием.

— Еще? — спросил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул и осторожно изогнул хвост, готовясь ловить. Громкое хихиканье из-за спины застало его врасплох, и яблоки с шарами посыпались на землю разноцветным градом.

— Ой, — раздалось сзади.

Перед тем как обернуться, Дженсен тщательно заправил хвост и посмотрел на Джареда. Хмурое выражение на лице друга сменилось улыбкой, а потом Джаред и вовсе заухмылялся от уха до уха кому-то у Дженсена за плечом.

Прямо за их маленькой огороженной площадкой стоял наглухо задраенный на ночь лоток кожевенника, над которым торчали три русоволосые макушки. Любопытные девицы, черт бы их подрал. Испуг прошел, вряд ли их сейчас потащат к старосте, но разговаривать придется.

Джаред замахал рукой, подзывая девушек.

— Эй, красавицы, не бойтесь! Идите сюда, мы с другом будем рады!

Ага, как же, мрачно подумал Дженсен, но на всякий случай улыбнулся.

Красавицы выбрались из своего укрытия и подошли, причем все трое косились на дженсеновы штаны, из под которых предательски торчал кончик хвоста.

— Хорошее представление, — сказала одна из девиц.

— Красивый хвост, — пискнула подружка, Джаред со значением посмотрел на Дженсена, мол, говорил же тебе, а третья девица вдруг ляпнула: — А погладить можно?

Больше всего Дженсену сейчас хотелось развернуться и сбежать, но он не мог вот так оставить Джареда, да и кто этих девиц знает… одежда на них хорошая, руки белые, чистые, вдруг того же старосты дочки… лучше их не обижать.

Спрятавшись за Джареда, он распустил пояс и высвободил хвост, пустив его поверх одежды.

— Значит, вам понравилось наше представление? — спросил Джаред.

— Очень! — сказала первая девица. — Особенно трюк с подковами.

— Ну уж нет! — возмутилась вторая. — Лучше всего был простофиля-монах.

— А мне кажется, жонглирование в конце, — застенчиво вступила третья.

Джаред рассмеялся. Это было так заразительно, что девицы подхватили, да и сам Дженсен не удержался и начал улыбаться, кончик хвоста пружинисто взвился вверх.

— Я Кэти, — отсмеявшись, сказала первая девица. — Анни, моя сестра, — она указала на вторую. —  А это наша Лиззи. Ты Джаред, а твой друг — Дженсен, мы слышали имена.

Лиззи подошла поближе, это она просила погладить хвост и теперь завороженно смотрела на подрагивающий в воздухе кончик.

Дженсен вздохнул.

— Погладить можно, — разрешил он и изо всех сил постарался не скривиться, когда она провела ладонью против шерсти.

Джаред приобнял Кэти и Анни за плечи и подмигнул Дженсену.

— Темнеет и холодает, красавицы, а мы с другом закончили на сегодня. Не заскочить ли нам к старине Томми согреться?

***

На следующий день, когда рынок уже гудел в полный голос, а Дженсен с Джаредом сколачивали небольшой помост для вечернего кукольного представления, на площадь въехала разноцветная кибитка. Пестрая, нелепая, запряженная парой крепких мохнатых лошадок, она тянулась вверх больше, чем в ширину, и опасно покачивалась на камнях. Дети тут же облепили кибитку со всех сторон, торговцы повыглядывали из лавок, а у какого-то разини срезали кошелек, и он причитал «эх люди добрые, что ж это делается» — его не слушали. Дженсен уже видел такие повозки раньше, у Большого Джефа тоже была похожая, когда в городе холодало и парк закрывался, они начинали колесить по окрестностям до первых сильных снегопадов. Джаред напрягся, тоже почуял конкурентов. Но никто не спешил выпрыгивать наружу, откидывать задний борт, разворачивать алое полотнище и зазывать на представление. Правивший мужичок соскочил с козел, расседлал лошадей и увел их устраивать на постой. Несколько горожан увязалось за ним, остальные потихоньку вернулись к своим занятиям.

Переглянувшись, Джаред и Дженсен тоже взялись за дело.

Начали они сегодня снова с подков и жонглирования, потом какой-то здоровый парень из толпы — подмастерье кузнеца — вызвался помериться с Джаредом силой,  они на пару перепортили притащенное парнем железо, побросали все гири, правда, длиннющий чугунный дрын Джаред вертеть не стал, шутливо раскланялся с парнем и попросил толпу похлопать.

Дженсен удивлял зрителей, подхватывая яблоки, он осмелел настолько, что вытащил хвост, несколько человек было поворчали, но их освистали и выпнули из круга. Одно яблоко бросил давешний мужичок с кибиткой, он смотрел так внимательно, что Дженсен чуть не потерял равновесие, но выправился в последний момент. Ему тоже хлопали.

Когда солнце выехало из-за головы и стало слепить глаза, прервались ненадолго, перекусили у булочницы, той самой, которой так не приглянулась «Торговка-воровка». Джаред отвлекся на беседу со вчерашними сестренками, Дженсен прислушался — договаривались о вечере — и незаметно отошел в сторону.  

Кибитка тихо стояла у грязной стены, и разноцветные заплаты казались на сером фоне еще ярче. Пестрая ткань немного провисала по бокам и хлопала на ветру. Перевязь по пестрому борту истрепалась, и один угол отходил. Дженсен оглянулся — не смотрит кто? — и несмело приблизился. Когда он уже протянул руку, чтобы отогнуть край и заглянуть внутрь, его вдруг хлопнули по плечу, и от неожиданности Дженсен подпрыгнул.

— Я ничего не брал, — угрюмо сказал Дженсен, — я вообще не за этим.

— Я знаю, — ответил ему уже знакомый незнакомец. — Я тоже не обвинять тебя пришел. Меня зовут Эрик.

— Дженсен.

— А друга?

— Джаред.  

— Он тоже мутант?

Дженсен нахмурился и отвечать не стал. Эрик успокаивающе махнул рукой.

— Я не доносчик. Я видел ваше представление, Дженсен. Мы тоже этим зарабатываем на жизнь. — Он кивнул на свою кибитку. — Правда, в основном, ставим  что-нибудь, а не фокусничаем. Я ищу людей. Мор унес половину моей труппы, еще двоих замели при облаве, я их так и не нашел.

Дженсен насторожился.

— Когда была облава? Где?

— Да уж с месяц прошло.

Он назвал город, который Дженсен знал, они были там пару месяцев назад, вот уж пронесло так пронесло, там и Дженсен хвостом крутил, и Джаред в бочку нырял, сидел не дыша полчаса на спор.

— Скажи другу, я вас к себе зову. Заработок честно делим, и похлебкой не обижу.

— Мы подумаем, — ответил Дженсен и пошел прочь.

Джаред только плечами пожал, когда Дженсен рассказал ему об Эрике.

— Не знаю, Джен. С одной стороны, чем больше народу, тем проще, конечно, и теплее, и веселее, и отбиться всегда можно. С другой… нам же не так плохо вдвоем, правда?

— Правда, — с облегчением вздохнул Дженсен. Эрик ему, пожалуй, даже понравился, но знакомиться с новыми людьми, опять притираться, опять… как там, как в вольере… И Джаред будет уже не только с ним, а еще и с другими, и Эрик, пожалуй, понабирает в труппу разных уродов, с него станется, вон как на хвост глазел… Нет уж.

Они вернулись на свой огороженный пятачок и до вечера еще несколько раз обносили толпу шляпой.

На завтра решили дать представление последний раз и не успели собрать и прикрыть все на ночь, как Кэти, Анни и Лиззи были уже тут как тут,  со своими длинными косами, нахальными блестящими глазами и белыми зубами.  Похоже, у старины Томми в харчевне сегодня опять будет выручка.

***

— Ну вот что ты ей такого сделал? — в который раз спросил Джаред, вынимая голову из бочки и отфыркиваясь.

Он потряс головой, как собака, мокрые брызги разлетелись во все стороны. Дженсен, который тоже сбросил с себя грязную одежду и ждал сейчас своей очереди помыться, угрюмо молчал.

До сеновала они пробирались переулками, от окаченной помоями одежды невыносимо несло, а волосы на голове слиплись, и один раз им пришлось остановиться, потому что Дженсена неудержимо выворачивало. Тихая Лиззи-то просто рыдала, закрывшись в комнате, а вот Кэти с Анни оказались скоры на расправу, Джареда еще и кочергой по спине огрели, между лопаток, заметил Дженсен, уже расплывался неприглядный синяк.

— Ничего я такого не делал, — буркнул Дженсен и пошел к бочке.

Протянул Джареду деревянный ковш, тот страдальчески скривился, но взял, принялся поливать друга водой.

— Ну не просто же так она взбеленилась! Джен, мы еще легко отделались, они могли бы на нас и родню напустить!

Дженсен задержал дыхание и опустил голову в ледяную воду, чувство было такое, что его ударили под дых. Он вынырнул, отплевываясь, Джаред все говорил, и Дженсен окунулся опять.

—…ты брата того видел?!

— Слушай, — попросил Дженсен, неловко обираясь какой-то тряпицей, которую они использовали на заплатки, — отстань, без того тошно.

Джаред замолчал.

— Пойдем лучше еще воды наберем, — предложил Дженсен, пытаясь как-то сгладить неловкость, ему и так было стыдно за то, что случилось в доме у сестер, но объяснить Джареду, как так вышло, он не мог. — Одежду надо постирать.

К колодцу шли, как на разбой, хоронясь по кустам и постоянно оглядываясь, не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то из жителей вышел полюбоваться на их голые задницы. Знать бы, что к ночи все пойдет наперекосяк, взяли бы с площади маскарадное тряпье или не стали бы с утра стираться, вон, все еще висело на веревках во дворе сырое. Ведра обратно потащили в руках — занозистое коромысло больно цепляло загривок.

Когда они вернулись, всполошились и закудахтали куры, за ними, конечно, заблеяла коза, и Дженсен испугался, что сейчас хозяйка проснется и точно навтыкает им за поднятый среди ночи переполох. Но минуты бежали, никто не выходил из дома, животные успокоились, и из всех звуков осталось только тихое шуршание сена. Дженсен поплотнее завернулся в одеяло, проклятая трава исколола все бока. Джаред рядом тоже завозился, чертыхаясь. Потом все стихло.

Дженсен начал задремывать, и тихий шепот в ухо показался ему едва ли не раскатом грома. Джаред еле успел ухватить его за руку и не дать съехать с горы сена вниз.

— Черт, извини, Джен.

Дженсен отдышался и сел, сон слетел, как не бывало.

— Случилось что?

— Да нет, я просто… — Джаред повернулся к нему всем телом и тоже сел, скрестив ноги. Сквозь дырявую крышу сочился лунный свет, и хорошо было видно, какое у него напряженное несчастное лицо. — Я знаю, что ты ничего такого не делал, просто… Все дело ведь в хвосте, да? Это она что-то хотела.

Дженсен весь сжался, свернув хвост клубочком, ему не хотелось отвечать, но Джаред был прав.

— Да, — с неохотой признал Дженсен и снова замолчал. Джаред ждал, не торопил его, Дженсн почувствовал, как успокаивается поначалу бешено колотившееся сердце, и продолжил: — Они все хотят, чтобы я… а я не могу… они его трогают, трогают это уродство, и… — он говорил сбивчиво, сам не зная, что пытается сказать, он никогда не говорил об этом, потому что о таком не говорят, это стыдно, и грязно, и это то же самое, что выставлять свои уродства напоказ, как Джесс со своим горбом и бородавчатым лицом, могла бы прикрывать, а она, наоборот, кичилась, и те дамочки, и…

— Шшш… — Дженсен замолчал, почувствовав, что его приобнимают за плечи.

Он привалился к теплому боку и замер.

— Можно мне? — Дженсен не понял сначала, о чем его спрашивают, потом увидел протянутую ладонь.

Он помедлил несколько секунд, хвост мелко подергивался  не желал слушаться, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Потом глубоко вздохнул пару раз, непослушные мышцы сдались, и он несмело дотронулся кончиком хвоста до чужой руки. Джаред сперва легонько погладил хвост пальцами, потом прошелся ладонью по всей длине, правильно, по шерсти.

— Это просто часть тебя, Джен, — тихо сказал Джаред. — Такая же, как руки и ноги. Тут нечего прятать и стыдиться, и ничего грязного в этом тоже нет.

Он говорил и гладил хвост, и было в этом что-то настолько неправильное, что Дженсен обмирал на месте, не в силах шевельнуться. Он посмотрел другу в глаза, тот был напряжен и серьезен, и это совсем не вязалось с легкими движениями его рук. Что-то странное росло и ширилось у Дженсена в груди, но он еще не понял, что с ним происходит, а уже вырвал хвост у Джареда из рук и повалился на сено, отворачиваясь.

— Нет, ты не прав, — прошептал он в темноту.

За спиной у него Джаред обиженно сопел, укладываясь обратно, сперва ничего не отвечал, потом бросил с досадой:

— Да что с тобой вообще говорить.

Он рванул на себя одеяло, и больше они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

***

Дженсена разбудило бьющее в щели солнце. Он лежал и щурился несколько минут, пытаясь сообразить, отчего на душе кошки скребут, а потом вспомнил. Вчерашний вечер. Лиззи. Джаред.

…Джаред спал, лежа на спине, разметав в стороны руки, одеяло сползло и скомкалось где-то в ногах. Дженсен потянулся поправить да так и замер, чувствуя, как густой жар заливает щеки. Он отвернулся, потом не выдержал и покосился снова. Не то чтобы он никогда не видел чужого члена, да и уж даже и джаредова, вон, взять хоть вчерашнюю ночь или когда Джаред его спас… просто, ладно, в таких обстоятельствах не видел. Он оставил одеяло в покое и осторожно отодвинулся, чтобы не разбудить. У самого Дженсена, пожалуй, был не сильно меньше, но стояло у Джареда ровнее...  яркая головка почти упиралась в живот.

От подглядывания за другом Дженсену сделалось горячо и неловко и почему-то вспомнилось, как чужие чуткие пальцы осторожно скользили вчера по шерсти. Кончик хвоста возбужденно дернулся, и Дженсен не справился с собой, позволил захлестнуть перевитый венами ствол. Джаред чуть застонал во сне, но глаз не открыл, только раскинулся еще привольнее, и Дженсен обернул хвост вокруг еще раз, усилил, а затем сразу же ослабил хватку, примериваясь. Дыхание у Джареда участилось, и руки вцепились в ломкое сено. Кругом сделалось еще жарче, а в паху уже тянуло, наливалось тяжестью, Дженсен уже и забыл, когда так было в последний раз, с Лиззи он не чувствовал ничего, отбывал тоскливую повинность… Джаред снова застонал, очень тихо и хрипло, будто сорвал голос, и Дженсен задвигал хвостом быстрее, свивая его в кольца и распуская, скользя вниз и вверх… Он запустил одну руку себе под одеяло, поймал нужный темп. Джаред раскраснелся, пальцы у него на ногах поджались, а руки продолжали сгребать несчастную сухую траву. Из-под притолоки вдруг заполошно рванулась какая-то птица, Дженсен дернулся от неожиданности, сильно сжал ладонь, хвост — и кончил с негромким вскриком. Джаред тоже, и Дженсен осторожно выпутал хвост, глядя на запачканный живот друга. Он пытался отдышаться, но ничего не получалось.

— И тебе доброе утро, — тихо сказал Джаред, и Дженсен к своему ужасу понял, что тот проснулся.

Он вскинул было взгляд, но тут же отвел глаза в сторону, не мог смотреть. Вот и проверим сейчас твои слова, с ожесточением подумал Дженсен. Не стыдно и не грязно, говоришь? Такая же часть тела? Как-то ты теперь запоешь?

Он так напряженно всматривался в полумрак внизу, что глаза заслезились. Плечи закаменели, сведенные судорогой, а руки затекли, так что он не сразу почувствовал, как Джаред осторожно прикасается к его ладони.

— Дженсен, — позвал его Джаред, — посмотри на меня. — Дженсен помотал головой и зажмурился. — Все хорошо, правда.

Он погладил Дженсена по плечу, и от этого простого прикосновения по всему телу вдруг разлилось тепло. Дженсен приоткрыл глаза, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Он повернул голову и опустил взгляд, ладонь будто жгло огнем, и, посмотрев с секунду на их переплетенные пальцы, Дженсен вдруг вскочил и опрометью бросился вниз.

Джаред что-то кричал сверху, но Дженсен даже не оглянулся, сорвал одежду с веревок и выскочил за дверь.

Он брел сначала грязными узкими переулками, потом широкими, но тоже грязными улицами: лаялись собаки на привязи, бранились соседи, какая-то полнотелая девица сидела на крыльце и качала хнычущего ребенка, мальчишка с ободранными коленками лез на дерево за последними яблоками…  Рыночная площадь гомонила, смех и ругань смешались с запахами рыбы и капусты, кожи и дерева, толпа напирала со всех сторон, и Дженсена наконец-то отпустило, он плыл в этой толпе, как по течению, от прилавка к прилавку, пока вдруг его не вынесло куда-то — толпа отхлынула, как волны при отливе, разбежалась, как от прокаженного, и Дженсен вдруг растерянно понял, что стоит один посреди крохотного мощеного пятачка, и, расталкивая людей, к нему пробираются законники.

— Он это, он, демон окаянный! — кликушествовал провожатый, косясь на представителей власти и подобострастно кланяясь. — Сатанинское отродье! Вон он, хвост евонный из-под штанов торчит!

Дженсен в панике оглянулся— и правда, кончик опять выскользнул наружу, он уже не подвязывал его накрепко, привык, что в этом городе народ поспокойнее. Сзади был прилавок, справа стена дома, бежать было некуда, и под равнодушными, а то и любопытствующими взглядами горожан его скрутили, потребовали документы, которых, конечно, не было, ткнули в бок штыком для острастки, а потом вздернули на ноги и поволокли в городскую тюрьму.


End file.
